


Love Lost

by JeromeClarke107



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Minor Character Death, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107
Summary: Elena finally confronts Bonnie about why she's avoiding her. If Elena had known what Bonnie was going to tell her, she would've just kept her mouth shut.





	Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided to post this angsty little drabble that I wrote months ago. Not super pleased with it, but I'm going to post it nonetheless. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is written for prompt 51 ("Why are you always pushing me away?") from Mouserwuzhere's tumblr list of 101 Drabble Prompts.

“Are you even going to tell me why you’re pissed at me or are we just not going to speak for the rest of the night?” Elena asked, confidence overtaking her. She usually didn’t even question why Bonnie was mad at her. Ever since they got married, it seemed like all Bonnie ever was was mad at her.

“I don’t even want to talk about it, Elena,” Bonnie spoke without looking at her. She pulled up the strap on her dress and began to head upstairs to change. They were both dressed for the founder’s party they’d just attended, and their elegant dresses made them look beautiful in the light from the overhead chandelier.

“Why do you hate me so fucking much?” Elena yelled at her, tears streaming down her face as she watched Bonnie climb the stairs. Bonnie ignored her and kept on walking, but Elena wasn’t going to let it go like all of the times before.

“We’re married, Bonnie! We’re supposed to be in love with each other and half of the time I feel like you can’t even look at me with anything but disgust! Why did you marry me if you can’t even stand to be around me most of the time! I don’t understand!” Elena yelled up to her as Bonnie kept walking without giving her a second glance. Elena hurriedly followed her up the stairs, wanting to catch Bonnie before she reached the guest room she’d slept in for the last month. When she caught up to her once best friend, she grabbed her shoulder and jerked her around so Bonnie would look at her.

“Why are you always pushing me away, Bonnie? We love each other, we’re supposed to have a life together. This is not what it’s supposed to be like!” Elena begged her, tears streaming down her face as she spoke the truths she’d been holding in for months now.

“Do you really want the truth?” Bonnie asked her, meeting her eyes for the first time all night.

“Yes! I want to make this better, Bonnie, and I don’t know how to fix it if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“To be honest with you, I don’t love you Elena,” Bonnie said, her words drilling holes into Elena’s heart as she spoke.

“Why!? What did I do, Bonnie!?” Elena asked, desperate to know what she could do to fix the relationship she valued so much.

“You aren’t you anymore, Elena. When your parents died, the woman I loved died with them. I’m sorry, but it’s just how I feel. I don’t love you, I loved her, and you will never be her, not again.”

The words Bonnie spoke struck Elena in ways no words ever had. Bonnie walked into the guest room and closed the door as Elena sunk to the floor, her red dress spreading out around her like blood as she cried until she couldn’t cry anymore.


End file.
